Daughter of Ice
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: There are Greek gods. There are Roman gods. Now, there is something new arising. New creatures, forgotten for centuries, are returning, and It's up to me to stop them from destroying the world as we know it. My name is Aiya, daughter of Skadi, the Norse goddess of Ice, and this is my story. First book in the ice trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: I attack a wolf with a brick

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

**This story just came to me when I was bored on the bus ride to school, and I couldn't wait to write it, and I guess it was kind of inspired by watching 'frozen' (You'll find out how later!) so here I am! I won't be able to update too often, but still, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

For once, I thought the day had actually gone perfectly. I scrambled from the bus at my stop, for the first time in what seemed like years without the crazy skid-plummet as the bus stops when you least expect it, and marvelled at the fact that it wasn't raining. I took a deep sighing breath, hoisted my satchel up my shoulder, and made my way through the bustle of the street, pushing through the crowd to get home. I passed the back alley outside the nearby hotel, and almost passed out on the spot. There was a wolf, nose pressed into the bins, scrapping about in the alley. It was huge, so big that its head would have reached my shoulder, a lithe, well-muscled body covered in shaggy, pure black fur. It turned, a growl reverberating in its throat, and I froze at the sight of its eyes. Two orbs of what seemed to be pure fire glared back at me, emitting a dazzling white light, the insides shifting and flickering. I looked around frantically, but the bustle of the crowd carried on, as if me and the wolf were invisible. Then it pounced.

In the brief moment that my attention wavered, it surged forwards; paws outstretched, and slammed me into the wall. All the breath was knocked out of me in the sudden impact, and I felt my head jar violently to the side. I slithered down onto the pavement as the wolf stood over me, and growled in a menacing, raspy voice,

"Ragnarok is coming!" it rasped, eyes blazing in a column of flame as he said the word. At the harsh tones of his voice, I felt the world lurch and spin as I heaved for breath.

"You will be the first to die!" growled the wolf, and he lunged for my throat. I gasped in horror, and rolled to the side, and the hideous black beast slammed head-first into the wall, sending fragments of brick scattering to the ground. The wolf seemed unfazed, and merely shook his head to clear dust from his fur, and leapt again. This time, in a sudden burst of courage, I seized one of the fragmented bricks from the ground and hurled it at the creatures face. It let out a screech as the brick spun forwards and embedded itself directly between his eyes. I winced as I realised I had only angered him, and scrambled away as it advanced on me, eyes blazing, a shard of brick sticking out of his forehead, thick black liquid coursing down his face. I closed my eyes and prepared to die, hunching up in the corner, hugging my knees tightly to my chest. Nothing happened. I dared to open my eyes, and I saw the wolf, lying on the ground, eyes flung wide open, fur standing on end, smoke trailing from its lifeless body. I looked up further to see the boy. He had windswept black hair and stormy blue eyes, and his hand was crackling with electricity. Behind him were a girl and another boy, who each looked grimly at the creature before them. The girl had wavy brown hair and her eyes were an unusual shade of grey, and the other boy also had black hair, but had much darker eyes, which seemed to be watching me with a strange interest, and I shrunk away nervously.

"What was that?" demanded the first boy, 'Lightning boy' I had already nicknamed him in my head.

"Skoll." The name of the creature tumbled out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying, and I shook my head, blinking rapidly in confusion. I tossed my braid of brown hair over my shoulder, and looked at my feet, my mind seeming to hum distractedly. The wavy-hair girl stepped forwards, and looked me up and down thoughtfully.

"What's your name?" she pondered, and I hesitated. These were strangers. _But they saved your life. _Another, irrational voice spoke at the back of my mind, and I narrowed my eyes as a bout of conflict took over.

"Aiya. My name is Aiya." I replied, bowing my head at how strange my name sounded to me. Wavy-hair girl nodded, and looked to her companions.

"We need to get her to camp. Now."

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering, Aiya's name is pronounced like 'eye-a'**. **Review, and I need some OC's for camp-half blood, and some for the Norse camp, which will be revealed later! **


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow-travel is awful

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger, they did. The boy with the dark eyes placed a hand on the wall, and a deep, swirling black void opened up in the brickwork, a writhing mass of shadows.

"Ladies first." He sneered, and I shot him a death-glare, however my eyes (pale blue if you were wondering) didn't seem to unnerve him at all, and he gestured to the portal. Taking a shuddering breath, I clenched my fists and ran, eyes clamped shut ay the wall. A wave of nausea flooded over me, and I barely had time to open my eyes before I was spat out of a tree trunk. Retching, I lay on the ground, the world seeming to spin before my eyes. There were three dull thuds beside me, and I looked up to see Lightning boy and wavy-hair girl crouched on the grass, faces pale and eyes glassy. The only person who seemed unfazed was the boy who had created the portal; Shadow boy. Wavy-hair girl pressed her fingers to her temples and staggered to her feet, shooting an accusing glance at shadow boy.

"Can't you make the journey less…. Rough?" she asked, steadying herself against a tree. Lightning boy nodded, but he seemed unable to stand, never mind talk. I could feel my strength returning, so I also made an attempt to stand up, and the world lurched violently, so fast that I staggered to the side, tripped over lightning boy and crashed face first into the floor. The dark-haired boy looked up in surprise, and laughed at me weakly.

"First time at shadow-travel is _never _good for the system." He commented, before looking down in thought.

"Actually, neither is the second, third, fourth or fifth time…" Wavy-hair girl also laughed, and offered me her hand.

"Come on. Camp is just over this hill."

When I hear the word 'camp', the first thing that springs to mind is a place where kids go on their holidays and do nature trails, swim in lakes and sleep in leaky cabins. Take all those things, add a lave spewing climbing wall, kids about twelve years old swinging swords at each other and random guys with goat legs hopping about, and that is pretty much the camp I saw before me.

"Ummm… what on earth are those goat things?" that was the first reasonable thing to say that came to mind.

"Oh, they're just satyrs." Commented lightning boy casually. He had managed to scramble to his feet and join me at the crest of the hill. Shadow boy had apparently disappeared back into the tree.

"What _is_ this place?" Wonder seemed to overtake me as I gazed over the rolling hills, strawberry fields and odd assortments of buildings.

"This is camp halfblood."

* * *

><p>I'm guessing that life wants to overload my brain today, which usually isn't that difficult of a task anyway.<p>

Firstly, the Greek gods and goddesses are real.

Secondly, I'm not completely human.

Thirdly, my mom, who 'died' when I was one, is a goddess.

The only thing usual: I don't fit in.

Everyone else has a cabin, sorted by who their immortal parent is, and seems to know everybody else in the camp. The only people I knew were Eldon (lightning boy; son of Zeus), Nadia (wavy-hair girl; daughter of Athena) and Adan (Shadow boy; son of Hades). Also, the more I explored the camp, the more I felt that I didn't _belong. _None of the cabins seemed special to me, I bared no resemblance to any of the other campers, and the way the people were fighting in the sword arena: It just seemed wrong. I had no evident powers, no clues to my parentage, not even the way I tied my hair; loosely braided; strung with beads and adorned with a feather. The campfire came and went with no prominent events (Except that some random Aphrodite girl, Shaylee, tried to hint to me that Eldon was single. Let's just say she left in a hurry.) and no signs. No holographic images, no enchanted makeovers, no obvious, otherwise unexplainable omens.

But then, the capture the flag game started, and then things became a little more complicated.

**A/N: Agh. That chapter was rubbish. Please send in more OC's! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: I create a snowstorm

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

"It's natural to be nervous on your first game." Assured Eldon, clutching a hefty sword in his hand. I nodded, but my stomach still churned at the thought of running into a wood full of crazed monsters and highly trained demigods, whereas I had little or no training, and a sword that just didn't feel… _right._ The small, elegant weapon should have been perfect, but it felt unnatural; too heavy as I held it by my side, too light as I used it. Just to check if I could use it, despite how awkward it felt, I gave an experimental swing, and the celestial bronze sword slipped from between my fingers, spiralling through the air and embedding itself in the ground at Adan's (shadow-boy's) feet. He sprung backwards in surprise, then shot me a steely glare, eyes like flint, burning with a cold, angry fire.

"You know, if I have to be killed tonight, I would prefer it if it was by someone from the _opposing_ team." He drawled; a look of pure resentment on his face. A wave of pure anger washed over me, but I clenched my fists and tried to control it, attempting to look dignified as I collected my stray sword. There were some sniggers from behind me, but I ignored them, taking my place back in line, hand clenched firmly around my sword. A rush of adrenaline surged through me as the horn sounded, and I replayed my instructions over in my head. '_Stick with Eldon. Do what he does. Go where he goes. Try not to get killed.'_ At the mention of the word 'Killed', another pulse of fear passed through me, but I shook it away and concentrated on keeping up with my guide. He weaved through the trees confidently, obviously comfortable in this environment. I, however, only felt unwelcome. Before long, the trees began to thin out, and I caught sight of the creek, burbling quietly to itself as it channelled along the ground, splashing and echoing calmly.

"What do we do now?" I whispered, noticing four campers based along the creek edge, spears and swords in hand. Eldon surveyed the situation grimly, and whispered back:

"We attack." At first, it went perfectly. We plunged into the clearing, the element of surprise to our advantage. Eldon lashed out with his sword, slicing across one of the camper's arms, and then swiping out his leg in a low sweeping kick, sending his opponent crashing to the ground. The air around him seemed to crackle with electricity, an aura of pure power.

Then it went wrong.

Another camper crept up behind him and slammed the butt of his spear into Eldon's head. He crumpled to the ground, and the camper dragged him to his feet and pinned him to the tree by the back of his shirt, driving the spear deep into the bark. The anger crashed over me again, and this time I let it come, the sound of war drums booming in my ears, cold shivering over my body. I fixed the campers with an icy glare, summoned the loudest voice I could manage, and shouted.

"You do _not_ hurt my friends!" I slammed my foot into the ground, then recoiled in horror and surprise as a lattice of frost and ice surged across the grass. Tree-trunks were covered in tiny frost crystals, and the air temperature seemed to drop. I looked around in panic, my heart fluttering wildly, pounding in my chest. The opposing campers were backing away from me and Eldon had a look in his eyes that I had never expected to see. Pure, horrified fear.

"What did I do?!" my voice seemed to have reached an octave higher than usual, wavering in panic as I looked at the blanket of frost that stretched across the clearing. The creek was beginning to crackle as it froze over, and the tendrils of ice were creeping slowly up the trees.

"Aiya. There's no Greek immortals that can do that." The fear was clear in Eldon's voice as he tugged the spear from his T-shirt and dropped to the icy ground. The panic inside me intensified, and my legs began to shake.

_What if I'm dangerous? What if I hurt someone? _

The questions taunted me, and I looked up, eyes glistening with tears, and ran.

"Aiya! Stop!" Eldon called after me, and I spun around, prepared to confront him, but I screamed as a blast of ice shards exploded from my outstretched hand and whipped towards him. A grunt of pain escaped him as the ice whisked past him, and his hand flew up to his arm. When he removed it, blood began to pour down, dripping onto the ground, contrasting in a sickening way with the frozen surroundings. A look of accusation burned in his eyes, and something snapped inside me. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, as snow began to swirl around me, a protective shield of soft ice. Hunching over in the obscuring barrier, I let tears of panic and shock pour down my face as I stumbled into the forest, tripping over roots and branches; as I became more afraid, the heavier and more vicious the snow became. Soon, it became difficult even to see, so I slumped to the ground, propped my back against a tree, and examined my hands. They looked normal, as if I had never summoned the ice shards, but, as I flexed my fingers slowly, a plume of tiny ice crystals exploded into the air and were torn away by the storm which was whirling madly around me.

_Why me? _I asked myself as I buried my head in my hands to block out the lashing of the wind.

_Why do I have to be dangerous?_

**A/N: sorry for not updating! I got the House of Hades on my kindle and I was completely obsessed with that for a few days, so I couldn't update because I was reading too much (if it is possible to do so…), and now I have to do something to get all the pent up obsession out, so here I am (if not very irritated that I have to wait till October till the next book comes out!)! Also, I'm kind of disappointed, because nobody reviewed my last chapter… but oh well! Review this time please!**


	4. Chapter 4: I panic Twice

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

I would have fallen asleep under the tree, snow swirling around me, blissfully cold, if not for the fire. A voice sounded from outside of the vortex surrounding me, and a light loomed up before me. At first, I found it mesmerising, a warm, flickering glow, but then it got closer, and I felt the heat in front of me, searing and uncomfortable. The fire launched forwards and smashed into the ground, melting through the frost that carpeted the ground, singing the grass. I backed away in horror, the heat from the tiny blaze making my head spin wildly.

"Drop your storm, and I'll put out the fire!" A girl's voice called over the howling of the snow, and I shuddered, attempting to slow the vortex around me. The fire, however, danced in the corner of my vision, and a part of me whispered in warning, telling me that the fire may spread if not for the cold.

"I-I can't do it!" I called out, and let out a scream as another plume of fire erupted next to me. I scrambled away, the scorching heat and smoke of the two fires causing darkness to creep in at the edges of my vision.

"Chiron! You said this would work!" The girl's voice came again, this time wrought with a worried intonation.

"It will, trust me. Once more." A final, red, dancing projectile plunged down in front of me, and I clenched my fists in fear and desperation.

"Stop! Stop it!" I called out, dark spots wavering in front of my eyes. Suddenly, the snow around me seemed to slow down, until it was spiralling around slowly, as if in slow motion. Then, after a few seconds, they dropped to the ground, piling up, extinguishing the flames to reveal Chiron, the Centaur, camp activities director, and a girl, with dirty blonde hair and dark, almost black, green eyes. My gaze travelled downwards, and I almost screamed at the sight of her hands. Blazing upon them were two, twin plumes of flame. The darkness flooded my vision again, and I whispered disbelievingly;

"Your hands are on fire…" before toppling backwards and letting the darkness overtake me.

* * *

><p>"Aiya? Aiya? Are you okay?" The voice swam hazily into my head, and I opened my eyes hesitantly against the light to see Eldon standing over me with concern in his eyes. I gave a small smile, and dragged myself into a sitting position, gazing around at my surroundings. From the beds lined along the room, I guessed that I was in the infirmary.<p>

"I'm okay, I guess…" I trailed away at the sight of the fire-girl, standing awkwardly at the other end of the room. Eldon followed my line of sight, and beckoned with his head.

"Aiya, this is Catelia, from the Hephaestus cabin." I looked at her warily, expecting her to summon fire again. She obviously saw my nervous looks, and laughed quietly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to blast you again." I smiled, but couldn't help but feeling slightly unnerved.

"I have to go and finish something in the Forges. I'll see you around though?" The daughter of Hephaestus didn't give me time to answer, and left the infirmary, pulling something out of her pocket and fiddling with it as she walked. I looked back to Eldon, who was staring at the floor.

"Look, about last night…" I began, but he silenced me, and replied.

"I know you didn't mean to do it, it's okay." With that, he turned away, and stared at something out of the window. I attempted to busy myself with fixing a feather into my plait, the atmosphere around us becoming tense. We were saved any further awkwardness by the arrival of Chiron, Adan walking behind him, an irritated look on his face.

"Good morning, Aiya." Greeted the Centaur, and Adan gave a noncommittal grunt, which could have meant practically anything.

"I am here to discuss an important matter, involving last night." I winced at the mention of it, Eldon seemed uncomfortable, and Adan looked curiously at me.

"What I tell you here, is confidential, and I need your agreement that none of you will speak of it." Murmurs of agreement passed between us, and Chiron nodded, apparently satisfied.

"The truth is, Aiya, is that you are not a Greek demigod." I looked up sharply, glancing between Eldon and Adan, who looked equally as surprised.

"If I'm not a Greek demigod, then what am I?!" I could feel frost shivering up my arms with the shock, and I tried to halt it, but Adan had already noticed, and shouted unnecessarily loudly;

"What the Hades?!" I quickly reached up and brushed the frost from my jumper, muttering hurriedly that if was nothing. The child of Hades looked at me suspiciously, but turned back to Chiron, waiting for an answer.

"Aiya, you are a child of the Norse gods."

"What?!" me, Eldon and Adan shouted in unison, an expression of shock clear. Chiron nodded, and continued to explain.

"In Camp Half-blood, Alaska is known as the 'Land beyond the gods', but that is only because it is the land beyond the _Greek_ gods. There is a camp for Demigods like you, Aiya, Based in Alaska. You need to get there, and that is why I have called Eldon and Adan here. A quest will be issued, a quest to the Alaskan camp, where you will be at home."

"Wait." Interrupted Adan, a sudden look of outrage on his face.

"You want me, and _him_ to go on a quest. _Together?_" Chiron nodded, and Adan shook his head furiously.

"Not happening! Remember what happened last time?! We nearly blew up the Statue of Liberty! And that was with Nadia there! I'm not going!" Chiron looked furiously at the boy, and Spoke with a stern tone to his voice.

"You will go on the quest. This will be dangerous; you will attract Greek and Norse monsters, so I need two of my strongest Demigods on the quest. And they are you two, so unless you want Aiya to go alone and possibly get killed, then I'd accept the quest." Eldon nodded acceptingly, and shot an electric glare at Adan, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go on the stupid Quest." He grumbled. Chiron grinned widely, and glanced towards the door.

"You had better pack. You're leaving today."

**A/N: gah. Awful chapter, sorry! Never mind… Review anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5: Well, this is weird

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

"Wait, what?" My head was spinning as I fought to take in the information, and Eldon and Adan looked equally as confused.

"Today?!" Eldon also spoke, looking flustered. Chiron nodded, a serious look upon his face.

"You need transport. Any ideas?" Me and Eldon both snapped our heads around to look expectantly at Adan, who sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, great." He groaned, folding his arms across his chest.

"You want me to shadow-travel half-way across the continent?" Eldon nodded, and the child of Hades let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine." With that, he held up his hand, snapped his fingers, and melted into the shadows that swarmed towards him from around the room. There was a tense silence, and I tapped my fingers nervously against my leg, staring intently at the weave of the wool in my jumper. Suddenly, there was a terrified scream, and Adan reappeared, crouched over, hands flung out in front of him, an expression of pure terror on his face. Looking side to side hesitantly, he realised that he was back in the infirmary and straightened up, coughing awkwardly.

"Erm… shadow travel isn't really an option…" he reported, and Eldon narrowed his eyes, concerned.

"What happened?" Adan made an irritated sound, and muttered something under his breath.

"I didn't quite hear you!" teased the son of Zeus, and Adan rolled his eyes.

"I can't shadow-travel in Alaska! It spat me out into Tokyo, and I almost got run over by a tour-bus!" Eldon snorted.

"Is wickle baby Adan scawed of cars?" He joked, putting on a fake baby voice, and Adan curled his hands into fists, shadows beginning to thicken around him.

"You two! Stop arguing!" I decided to intervene, and, forcing the two demigod's apart, I scowled, feeling frost begin to accumulate on my jumper as anger rose inside of me.

"There!" Adan pointed at the frost. "It's doing it again!" Panic flaring inside of me, I quickly swiped the ice away.

"You must be hallucinating." I recovered quickly, and Adan narrowed his eyes, giving me an '_I will discover all of your secrets'_ look that sent shivers down my spine. Eldon raised his hand to the place on his arm where I had blasted him, but remained silent.

"I can shadow-travel about half way there. We'll have to improvise the rest." Adan's tone displayed the fact that his decision was final, and Chiron nodded in understanding.

"It'll be the boundaries. You can't get into Alaska because you're Greek." Eldon raised one eyebrow.

"So, when we try to get in, we'll just bounce off a magic force-field?" The Centaur let out a laugh, as if he found the son of Zeus' comment amusing.

"Of course not. It just affects Adan's shadow-travel, that's all. Anyway, do you have any more ideas?" Eldon glanced out of the window and shuffled his feet nervously.

"I-I can drive." He mumbled, and I widened my eyes.

"Eldon, you're fourteen! How exactly do you know how to drive?!" The son of Zeus let electricity crackle over his hands.

"I learnt to hijack cars when I was ten." He stated, as if it was no big deal. I looked at him, slightly concerned.

"Isn't that illegal?" Smirking, he nodded.

"Yep." Adan pretended to look surprised.

"Oh my Gods, goody two-shoes Eldon _actually _did something illegal?" Eldon shot the son of Hades a death glare, the air around him popping and crackling. Adan death glared back at him, and the two were soon engaged in what seemed to be a seriously competitive staring contest, lightning and shadows swirling in the air around them. Sighing in exasperation, I walked between them and forced them apart.

"Look, I think we have established the fact that you can _both_ death glare," As I said that, I surveyed the two with an icy gaze. "But if we're going to get to Alaska _without_ anyone being zapped or tossed into Tartarus, you need to stop arguing!" The two boys looked at one another and pointedly stepped further away from one another, but stopped looking like they were trying to telekinetically murder the other. Dipping my head in satisfaction, I stepped back and turned to Chiron.

"So, is there anything you can do about cars?" The Centaur looked thoughtful, then the light of an idea flickered in his eyes, and he smiled.

"Do you know about the 'Party Ponies?'" At the mention of the name, Adan shook his head violently.

"No. Never again…" He trailed away and shuddered, apparently plagued by bad memories of some sort. Eldon snorted loudly.

"Seriously?! You're _still_ bothered by that?!" Confused, I tilted my head at a slight angle. Trying not to laugh, Eldon explained.

"Last time we met the Party Ponies, they drew a target on Adan's head in pink glitter pen and used him for paintball target practice. It was hilarious!" The son of Hades looked like he wanted to strangle Eldon, and the shadows dragged closer to him. Shooting him a warning glance, Chiron brought a faded map from a draw by the infirmary bed, and pointed to a place on the map, marked by a large red spot, close to the dotted line that indicated the Canadian border.

"Party Ponies, Border division. Based somewhere near Vancouver. They should have a car to lend you." The Centaur motioned towards the door.

"Go and pack. I'll Iris Message the Leader of the division." With that, the camp director trotted away, tail sweeping side to side, leaving the three demigod's alone in the infirmary.

"Well, that was odd." Eldon was the first to speak, staring at the door Chiron had just left through.

"Okay, Eldon, explain, now. You can _drive?!_ You only just thought to tell me?!" Adan interrupted the silence, a furious expression upon his face. The son of Zeus became suddenly fixated with the floor.

"All the times we could have escaped being almost killed… Are you an idiot?!"

"Well, I don't think being able to drive would be much use against a seventy foot Drakon!"

"There was a police car by the road! We could have driven away!" Lightning crackled again, and I felt the anger rise up again.

"Just stop arguing! We're getting nowhere here!" Letting out a sharp puff of air, Adan spun around and walked away.

"I'm going to go and murder an attack dummy to stop me from stabbing Eldon. I'll see you later." Without looking back, he stalked out of the room, a tiny, snaking trail of shadows slithering across the floor behind him. Eldon rolled his eyes.

"I really hate him sometimes." Laughing lightly, I folded my arms.

"It seems that the feeling is mutual." Eldon laughed, and smiled at me, before gesturing towards the door.

"I'm going to go and pack…" He trailed away, an awkward silence descending on the room.

"Um… bye." Swiftly, he walked out of the room in an almost speed-walking fashion, disappearing out into the glare of the daylight. Sitting down heavily on one of the beds, I looked down at my hands, letting a tiny plume of snowflakes explode into the air. Clenching my fist, I shook my head, eyes fluttering shut.

_Keep it a secret… You'll just hurt someone…_

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not updating in absolutely ages! I just had no motivation to write this, but I'm back, so… enjoy!**

**Storm**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye, Random campers

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

I didn't have much to pack, so it didn't exactly take long. Eldon, on the other hand, dragged out a massive expedition pack, followed by Adan, who was muttering something about climbing mount Everest.

"Umm… Do you really need to pack that much?" I questioned.

"Not really." The son of Zeus shrugged, and the backpack- if you could even call it that- almost slipped off his shoulders. In an almost comical motion, he attempted to grab it, overbalanced, then fell over, crashing unceremoniously to the floor. Seemingly stuck on the ground by his own backpack, he scrambled around like a beetle stuck on its back. Adan snorted, and held out his hands, gesturing towards Eldon mockingly.

"Behold, the mighty son of Zeus." He spoke sarcastically, before standing back, amused at Eldon's failed attempts to get back to his feet. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to him and held out my hand, almost toppling over myself as I pulled him back upright.

"Thanks." He grinned, hoisting the backpack up and continuing to walk, beckoning for me to follow. As he passed Adan, he called him something that I guessed was quite rude in Greek, and shot him a death stare, which Adan returned, before walking in silence towards the big house, where Chiron greeted us with a flick of his tail.

"Ready to go?" He questioned, and I looked uncertain, feeling the knot of worry tighten inside of me.

"Sure!" Grinned Eldon brightly, who didn't seem at all fazed by the quest before us. For some reason, he reminded me of an over-excitable puppy dog, with bright eyes and seemingly endless energy. Adan, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of the son of Zeus, with a dark expression and generally silent presence. A bit like a raven or something. A really quiet, slightly-less-than-usual annoying raven.

"Earth to Aiya?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Eldon stuck his hand right in front of my face and waved it up and down. Laughing, I shoved it away and shook my head lightly.

"Sorry, I spaced out a bit there. What were we talking about?" Chiron moved his hand towards me.

"I was trying to give you this." I looked down and saw that he was holding out what seemed to be a charm bracelet, silver and shining softly in the sun. I reached out tentatively, and slipped it onto my wrist, smiling lightly at the feeling of the metal, cold against my skin.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, studying the charms carefully, a snowflake, a wolf, what seemed to be a set of skis, crossed over one another, and a tiny bow, with a miniature arrow loaded into it. Chiron looked awkward at the question, and the knot of worry tightened further.

"I-It's a gift. From your mother." My eyes flew open wide, and I jolted my head up, senses plunged into hyperawareness. I had always been told that my mum had died in a car accident when I was only one, and, even now that I knew she was a goddess, the smallest mention of her caused a severe overreaction.

"Y-you know who she is?" The Centaur's eyes shone with anxiety.

"I-I am forbidden to tell you." Disappointment sparked inside of me, but I shook it away, diverting my attention back to the bracelet. Seemingly glad for a distraction, Chiron, swished his tail, a slight cracking, whip-like noise echoing in the air as he did so.

"It would be best you left soon. Adan, you know the coordinates?" The son of Hades held up his hand, where a set of numbers, latitude and longitude most likely, were scrawled in sloping handwriting on his palm.

"I can't forget. They're practically stuck to my skin," He shot a glare at Eldon, then looked back at me disdainfully. "Because _genius_ over here," He jabbed a thumb at the son of Zeus. "Can't tell the difference between a pen and a permanent marker." Stifling a laugh, I looked over to Eldon, who shot me a sheepish grin. Chiron also seemed amused, but concealed it well, and gave us a warm smile.

"Well, if that's the case, I wish you farewell." He turned to leave, but seemed to remember something, and looked over his shoulder, a knowing look in his eyes. "I'd leave by the gate if I was you." With that, he left, trotting back inside the big house. I glanced back down at the charm bracelet.

"What do you think I should do with it?" I questioned, and Eldon looked down at the silver metal with narrowed eyes.

"I'd say that it was a magic weapon." He concluded, and I looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Doesn't look very weaponish to me." I stated, and the son of Zeus laughed.

"That's the whole point! It disguises it from monsters. You know, stealth attack stuff." As if to prove his point, he attempted a ninja-style kick and almost fell over, much to Adan's amusement.

"I'd leave the 'ninja' stuff to me." He advised, earning an inquisitive look from me. Rolling his eyes, he whipped something from around his back, and twirled what seemed to be a set of black, bladed nunchucks casually in the air.

"They are awesome." I stated, and the son of Hades smiled proudly, his gaze flickering to meet Eldon's for a second.

"They were a present from my dad," He explained. "I got them for my tenth birthday. He managed to persuade the ghost of a son of Hephaestus to make them. They can do blade, poison arrow and flamethrower mode." At the mention of 'flamethrower' I flinched slightly, but still looked impressed. Eldon snorted as he heard Adan talking about his weapon.

"You should have seen his face when he got them," He teased, prodding Adan in the arm. "He practically _cried._"

"I did not." He grumbled, good mood seemingly shattered. "Anyway, it was probably the nicest thing Dad's ever done for me." He looked at the ground, then walked ahead swiftly, eyes lowered towards the ground.

"And there goes nice Adan." Stated Eldon, walking ahead before beckoning for me to follow him.

"It's a small bag." He noted as we walked, motioning with his head towards my bag. I shrugged, eyes darting to the side.

"I don't have much stuff." We walked in silence, until we were nearing the camp entrance, where Adan let out a groan, turning swiftly on his heel and walking back towards us rigidly.

"We're not going that way." He stated bluntly, until Eldon placed his hand on his shoulder and wheeled him back around.

"Chiron told us to go this way, so we go this way." Adan muttered something under his breath in Greek and shrugged Eldon's hand away. We walked over the crest of the land, and I saw why Adan turned back around.

"Oh." At the bottom of the hill, clustered around the entrance, was what seemed to be the whole of camp Half Blood, a full-on goodbye party. Banners of good luck hung over the gate, wishing us well on a quest that they didn't even know the purpose of. As soon as I reached the crowd, I found myself overwhelmed, more hands than I could count patting me on the back, ushering me towards the front. I attempted to locate Adan and Eldon, and found the son of Zeus, standing beside an Aphrodite girl, chatting casually. I pushed over to them, and managed to catch the end of their conversation.

"-and stay safe!" The girl had long blonde hair, so stuck up with hairspray that it had probably caused her permanent brain trauma. Eldon smiled back at the Aphrodite girl, and I felt a pang of an unknown emotion rush through me.

_Jealousy?_ A small voice inside my mind hinted, and I snapped mentally to myself. _Shut up brain. Stop being weird. _I was about to interrupt when another girl, who I recognised as Shaylee, the girl who talked to me at the campfire, came walking over and snapped at the girl.

"Come on, Kat. Leave Eldon alone." As she commented, she looked pointedly towards me, and I looked away uncomfortably.

"But Shaylee-" The brown-haired girl cut her off, hissing something under her breath, glancing up at me again. Kat, the other Aphrodite camper followed her line of sight and looked unimpressed, but nodded and walked away. Shaylee nodded in acknowledgement towards me, and followed, leaving me and Eldon by ourselves again.

"What was that about?" I questioned, and Eldon shrugged, this time managing to stay upright.

"I honestly have no idea. Let's go and find Adan." We managed to push out to the front of the crowd, and scanned the mass of campers for the son of Hades. Eventually, he staggered out, fingers pressed against his temples as if he was experiencing a headache, eyes half closed.

"Can we go now?" He asked, and almost pleading note to his voice as he looked around. Eldon laughed and leant closer to me, whispering, just loud enough for the son of Hades to hear;

"Adan has a low human tolerance." A death glare shot in the son of Zeus's direction, but the dark-eyed boy's only reply was;

"I'm going to ignore that comment." With that, he held out his hands, slightly grudgingly, and Eldon took it, motioning for me to do the same. Awkwardly, I took Adan's hand, and braced myself as the shadows flooded in and consumed us, dragging the three of us away into darkness.

**A/N: Well, that chapter was longer than most! Also, as an answer to some reviews, this story is set in an OC universe, so I can't include any of the old characters… sorry! Also, Adan's Nunchucks technically belong to NutellaFox, as they came up with the idea! Stay awesome! **

**Storm signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Invisible Neon Signs

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

The next thing I knew, I was spat out of a wall and fell flat on my face. My head was spinning as I sprawled out on the ground, trying to remind myself that gravity worked, not caring whether any other people; mortals; were staring at a weird kid with no fashion sense lying face down on the concrete. I was vaguely aware of Eldon sitting beside me, but my brain decided to go into that random 'I-can't-be-bothered-with-this' state it goes into during maths lessons. Eventually, I scrambled upwards to see Eldon perched on the ground, watching Adan carefully. Suddenly, the child of Hades lurched sideways, and Eldon sprang to his feet, sticking his hand out so that Adan crashed face first into it.

"Erm… Is he okay?" I asked hesitantly, peering at the apparently unconscious form of Adan. Eldon shrugged, propping the son of Hades against the wall in a rather strange position and removing his backpack, nudging it behind a bin that lay in the corner of the street we had been spat out onto. After doing that, he slung Adan over his shoulder as if he was a backpack, and looked at me with electric blue eyes.

"I think so. It usually happens after shadow-traveling." With that, he glanced around, eyes narrowed. "Can you see the party ponies place?" I also looked around, and couldn't see anything except a busy road and some old, beaten up buildings, crumbling and falling apart.

"I don't know… are you sure-" Eldon cut me off with an exclamation.

"There it is!" He was pointing at what seemed to be a derelict old gym hall, with boarded up windows and shattered bricks, holes smashed in the roof, the sign knocked at an awkward angle.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, and the son of Zeus rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm sure! The neon signs are a bit of a giveaway!" I gave him my 'are-you-crazy?' look, and narrowed my eyes.

"What neon signs?" Eldon lifted his hand as if to slap himself in the forehead, and almost dropped Adan, deciding against the motion swiftly.

"Look harder." He prompted, and I squinted hard at the building, feeling absolutely ridiculous. I was about to make a comment about how stupid this was, but then, a flash overwhelmed my vision, and the building transformed before my eyes, the brickwork repairing itself, neon signs blinking to life upon it, sounds of blaring music and manic laughter pounding through the windows.

"See it now?" Eldon questioned, a slightly smug tone to his voice. Shoving him playfully, I began to walk towards the party pony building, the neon lights and music constantly flickering in and out of focus. Tentatively, I edged towards the door, raising my hand to knock, but before I had the chance, a megaphone blared to life above the door, and I jumped back in shock as a voice crackled through, speaking loudly over the pounding beat of some loud dance music.

"Hey dudes! Are you the campers Chiron told us about?" Eldon waved at the megaphone, narrowly avoiding dropping Adan, who groaned in protest.

"Hey Bush!" He called, and a laugh sounded from the megaphone.

"Sparky!" The voice, Bush, laughed, referring to Eldon. I shot a glance towards the son of Zeus, and mouthed in confusion '_Sparky?_' He shrugged, and smiled, before diverting his gaze back up towards the megaphone.

"Can you let us in?" He questioned, and the centaur seemed to hesitate jokingly, which earned annoyed cries and calls from inside.

"Okay! Door opening right now!" With that, the heavy slab of wood heaved open, and flashing lights and blazing music poured out into the street. Walking inside, I was instantly overwhelmed by the chaos. The door opened directly into a massive hall, filled with neon lights and centaurs of every size, running around, dancing, yelling, even shooting one another with paintball guns. One of them, a man with the body of a grey and white stallion, galloped over and grinned.

"Well if it isn't Sparky!" he smiled warmly at Eldon, and glanced over at Adan, a look of amusement upon his face. "Hasn't death face learned not to sleep when there's permanent markers about?" at those words, he whipped out a pen and clicked the lid off.

"I wouldn't do that." I warned, and the centaur, Bush, probably, whirled around and studied me with slightly wild eyes before turning back to Eldon.

"Who's the girl? Your girlfriend?" At that statement, Eldon's eyes widened, and he stared at Bush, colour rising to his face.

"What?! No!" He held his hands up as if he could physically block the words, forgot completely about Adan and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. Letting out a grunt of protest, the son of Hades lashed out at something non-existent with his hands and curled up on the floor, face buried in his knees. The Centaur laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender, before sticking his fingers in the side of his mouth and whistling loudly. The high-pitched noise resounded over the hall and, as if on cue, two centaurs, one with a party hat balanced precariously on its head, the other with glitter in its hair, walked- sorry, _galloped_- over, scooped Adan up and carried him into a room on one side of the hall.

"They'll sort him with some clothes for the party when he stops being zonked out." Bush explained, and Eldon looked apprehensively at me.

"Party?" He questioned, and the centaur gave one of his signature laughs.

"Well, we are called the _party_ ponies, are we not?!" Not giving Eldon a chance to reply, he clicked his fingers, and I found myself flung into the air. A scream threatened to escape me, however before I had the chance to truly panic, I slammed down onto the back of another centaur with kind, dark eyes and bright pink hair.

"C'mon." he grinned. "Let's get you sorted."

If you've never ridden a centaur before, I don't advise it. The pink-haired guy reared up on his hind legs and bolted across the room. I almost flew off, but by some miracle, I managed to do the impossible and hold on until I was dumped unceremoniously in a heap on a changing-room floor. Pink-hair centaur clicked his fingers, and a neatly folded pile of material appeared in his hand. Thrusting it towards me, he motioned towards the cubicle and walked out, leaving me standing, dumbfounded, in the middle of a changing room who knows how far from home. What could be more fun. Sighing, I locked myself into the changing room and studied the clothes I had been given. I only had to take one look at it to instantly despise it.

It was a dress. I never wear dresses. Glancing around, I searched for another random clothes-making portal, clicking my fingers randomly, but nothing happened, and something told me that I wouldn't be allowed into the party in my mud-splattered jeans and worn down jumper, so, heaving a sigh again, I struggled into the dress.

It looked ridiculous. The sleeves were almost non-existent, and the skirt barely reached my knees, making me feel uncomfortable. In a split second decision, I dragged my jumper back over my head, pulling the wool over my hands and shuffling awkwardly out of the cubicle. I was greeted by the stern face of pink-haired guy, looking scornfully at my jumper. Huffing in indignation, I struggled out of it and threw it, scowling, into the changing room before throwing my hands around my arms, not so much to block the cold but to block people from actually _seeing_ me. The centaur smiled, and motioned for me to turn around.

"Hair." He explained briefly, and, before I could protest, he tugged the bobble holding my braid in place away, and my hair exploded around my shoulders, wavy from being tied up so long. I thought it looked stupid, but the centaur grinned, and ushered me out of the door. Never trust a horse with neon pink hair for fashion advice. I stepped out into the hall, and flinched as I saw Eldon, seemingly waiting for something, standing by the door. Ducking my head, I attempted to hide my face in my hair, arms pressed stiffly against my sides.

"Aiya!" He called out, and I risked an upwards glance. The son of Zeus had obviously been thrown into a 'Party pony makeover', as he was now wearing a checked shirt and new shoes, but he was still wearing his Camp Half-blood T-shirt, which, even with my awful sense of fashion, I knew did _not_ go well with what he was wearing.

_Still, he looks cute anyway…_ A weird, obviously mental part of my brain whispered, and I snapped back at it, imagining shooting death-glares at myself. _Shut up, brain. You're an idiot. _

"I guess they forced their weird dress sense on you too?" I asked, motioning towards his crazy shirt and my stupid dress. The boy's only reply was a jumble of words that could have meant literally anything, and I rolled my eyes, walking ahead in shuffling steps.

"Come on. Let's find something _interesting _to do."

**A/N: I'm sorry… My ability to write literally went out of the window on that chapter… ugh… anyway, review! Oh, and as a reply to a review by Brightcloud0915, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to include any Norse demigods until towards the end of this book… But they will appear!**

**Storm**


	8. Chapter 8: Splat

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Percy Jackson, only the characters and plot.**

We found Adan faceplanting the wall. He was sitting in the corner, his back faced to the party, his hands clamped over his ears, forehead pressed against the wall, clearly unappreciative of the Party-ponies' taste in music, loud dubstep and remixes of songs I had never heard before pounding from speakers suspended in the ceiling, the Party-ponies charging around, throwing cake at each other and screaming at the DJ, a centaur in a Christmas-cracker style party hat and neon yellow shades, trying to make him turn up the volume, as if permanent ear damage was something they wanted. Creeping up behind the son of Hades, Eldon made a 'quiet' motion with his hands and jumped forwards, shoving his face in front of Adan's calling out over the music.

"HI!" almost smashing his face off the wall, Adan glared at Eldon and removed his hands from his ears to make a sarcastic remark, his back still facing the chaos of the party.

"Thanks for that. It really wasn't loud enough already." rolling his eyes, unfazed, Eldon jumped to his feet and dragged Adan upwards, almost falling over as the child of Hades shoved him away, returning his hands to their previous role of blocking out the music. "What?" He snapped, his voice almost lost as the DJ centaur gave in to the screeching and turned the music up until I was pretty certain the building would collapse on top of us. I felt very sorry for any mortals living nearby, who would be guaranteed a facefull of loud centaur music if they didn't have soundproof rooms in their houses.

"Come on Adan! At least get some food!" Eldon zapped Adan in the arm in an attempt to get him to move, and I rolled my eyes and walked over, closing my eyes and, fear building up inside of me, let a chunk of ice form in my hand, before winking at Eldon to inform him of my plan. Creeping over, extending my hand, I dropped the ice down the back of Adan's neck. That got him to move. Bursting into hysterics as the son of Hades screamed, I leapt away, clamping a hand over my mouth to stop myself from dying of laughter, flopping against Eldon, who seemed to find Adan's furious expression hilarious, and was practically crying, whilst the victim of the ice-cube assault stood, a look that simply stated. 'I hate you all' etched upon his face. Turning towards me, the son of Hades sighed.

"You are evil. Just be glad I don't have any weapons on me or I'd have-" He was cut off as paint splattered over the side of his face. Whirling around, Adan caught sight of one of the Party-ponies, a paintball gun held up, the barrel pointed directly at his face. The blank expression on his face betrayed no emotion. For all I knew, he could either start laughing or punch someone in the face. "You're on." Running over to the nearest centaur, Adan snatched the paintball gun from their hands, and fired, the capsule of paint slamming into the 'Pony's chest, a smirk upon his face, hatred of the party seemingly forgotten, the gun held with ease in his hands, challenging anyone to move. Eldon let out a shout of surprise as paint splatted into his arm, and grinned, running over and snatching up a paintball gun and firing back, whooping loudly as he disappeared into the crowd, chasing Adan, firing paintballs at the other demigod.

"PAINTBALL WAR!" The cry emitted from the DJ, and he switched the music, the whole party transformed with the flick of a switch, going from a rave to a warzone in seconds. Trying to scout out Eldon and Adan, I was completely unprepared as two paintballs slammed simultaneously into my back, splattering me with purple and yellow paint. Spinning around, I laughed to see the two demigods behind me, Paintball guns aimed, a smirk rising to my face as I bolted to the side, ducking as another paintball skimmed past my hair and splatted into the wall, grabbing my own gun and firing at Eldon and Adan, blue paint slamming into both of them as I ran over and chased them across the room, dodging the hooves of the centaurs, laughing manically, paintball gun held high above my head. Suddenly, the two other demigods rounded on me and shot in my direction, laughing and high-fiving as I slipped and fell onto the ground, curling up into a ball as paint rained down around me.

"We win!" Snorting indignantly, I straightened out and rolled to the side, my hair slicked to the side of my face by yellow paint, snatching up my gun and pulling the trigger to shoot, only to find myself out of bullets. Groaning in exasperation, I closed my eyes, and, forcing down the fear at using my powers, formed a perfect snowball in my hands and hurled it at Eldon. Snow sprayed everywhere. Looking towards me, Adan made confused gestures, glancing towards Eldon, who was brushing the snow out of his hair, laughing.

"Wait... What? Where... Eh?" The son of Hades splayed his hands in front of him clearly confused as to where I had obtained a snowball in the middle of a room, and, sighing, I conjured up another sphere of snow, shrugging.

"I have ice powers." The snowball hit Adan in the face.

"How's that fair?!" Eldon laughed, shaking the final shreds of snow from his hair. "You have snow, we don't!" As if on the son of Zeus' command, I felt a tugging sensation deep in my gut, and snow began to spiral around my hands, increasing in volume, swirling faster and heavier, before I forced upwards, the snow exploding through the air, falling from the ceiling as if clouds had suddenly accumulated.

"AWESOME!" The DJ centaur called down from his podium, and whipped out a Santa-hat, discarding his party crown, switching the music to some crazy dubstep version of Winter Wonderland, and called out over the loudspeaker.

"EVERYONE GET HATS AND SCARVES, WE'RE HAVING A SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

**AN: Okay yes I haven't updated since March, _PLEASE_ don't kill me!**


	9. Chapter 9: Penguin Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Percy Jackson, only the characters and plot.**

Lets just say the Party Ponies know how to have a snowball fight. In minutes, the air was filled with icy projectiles, the noise somehow increased, dubstep versions of Christmas songs blasting through the room. Grinning wildly, I formed a snowball in my hands, fear of injuring someone almost completely disappeared, a lingering memory in the back of my mind as I hurled my weapon at Eldon's face, snow spraying across his face and peppering his hair, scattered over the bridge of his nose like weird white freckles.

"Oh, You're going to pay for that!" Eldon yelled at me, and kicked the snow at his feet, sending a cloud of ice scattering towards me. Eyes flashing with energy, I moved my hands furiously, summoning snowball after snowball into my palms, spinning around and sending them flying left, right and centre, one colliding with Adan's chest, another slamming into Eldon's leg, whooping in excitement as snow began to spiral in a cloud around my feet, enveloping my entire body in whirling white flakes.

"Hey, Aiya! You might want to-" Adan's voice cutting through the blizzard that whirled around my body, I froze, and felt black spots dance in my vision, exhaustion consuming my mind, my hand flying up to press against my head, legs buckling underneath my weight as the blizzard dropped to the ground, leaving only the pound of the music, thumping through my head like a heartbeat, falling to the side, expecting to collide gracefully (Cough, cough, NOT) to the ground, but, instead, I landed softly against someone, and, feeling embarrassment flood through me despite the darkness that clung stubbornly to the edges of my vision, glanced awkwardly upwards towards Eldon, who looked at me, genuinely concerned.

"You okay?" The son of Zeus questioned, as he helped me to my feet, grinning warmly. "You shouldn't use your powers so much, at least, not until you've had training." Laughing nervously, turning away, hoping that the strobe lights and snow would provide sufficient excuse for the fact that my mind was spontaneously combusting.

_Great job, Aiya!_ I screeched internally to myself. _You almost crushed Eldon. woo. _Smacking the palm of my hand into my forehead, I whirled around suddenly to see Eldon still looking towards me, seeming worried.

"Are you SURE you're okay?" He questioned, and I clenched my hands into fists by my sides, thoughts whirling around my brain in some sort of frustrating mind-hurricane. _DON'T SCREECH! But he looks cute... WHAT? BRAIN SHUT UP! _I'm pretty sure that if anyone outside of my head could hear me, they would have braught out the straightjackets that second. That is, if they weren't deaf already from my screeching. Thankfully, Adan seemed to notice my awkwardness, and interrupted by dumping a handful of snow into Eldon's hair.

"Eldon, you're terrifying her." Raising his hand to brush the snow out of his hair, the son of Zeus looked sheepishly towards me, before pelting a snowball in Adan's direction, the other demigod, leaping nimbly to the side, then slipped on a patch of ice and smashed into the ground, falling backwards into a large pile of snow. Sitting up, gasping from the cold, Adan recoiled away from the snow and flung his arms around his body in an attempt to conserve heat.

"Hades, that's cold!" He shuddered, then looked around in surprise as a lump of deep purple fabric landed at his feet.

"Hey, Death-boy! I got you a hat!" The loud voice of one of the centaurs sounded behind me, and the son of Hades glanced down at the hat, glaring questioningly at the centaur.

"Purple?" He asked, before scooping it up and shaking it free of snow, extending his arms out in front of him and pinching the hat between two fingers as if it was dirty.

"I prefer the term 'Obsidian'" Stated the Party Pony, not annoyed in the slightest, something which I labelled as a rather large feat. Shrugging, Adan blinked slowly and pulled the hat on over his dark hair, a small smile creeping onto his face as he turned towards the centaur and nodded.

"Thanks." This seemed to excite the horse-man hybrid, and he let out a loud whoop, calling out throughout the hall.

"YES! I made Death-boy smile!" The Centaur was greeted by cheers and groans, some of the hybrids even pulling out Drachmas, exchanging them between one another, to which Adan sighed loudly in exasperation.

"Oh my Gods! They were _betting_ on who could get me to smile?!" Shaking his head, the son of Hades swung around to face me, dark eyes flashing with irritation. "Can you believe them?! I'm DONE!" With that, he whirled around and sunk down in the corner, pulling his knees up to his chest and dragging the 'obsidian' hat down over his eyes so that it covered half of his face, his dark clothes contrasting sharply with the pile of snow he had slithered down into.

"...And we've lost Adan." Eldon snorted, shaking the last bit of snow from his hair, then glancing around as the DJ centaur yelled out over the speakers, waving a glowstick in the air trying to get everyone's attention. Low whispers filled the room, and I shook my head, trying to shuffle out of the was as the Centaur pulled out a pair of heart-shaped glasses (Seriously, where was he getting all the props?!) And flicked on a slow song, my brain internally switching into _NOPE _mode.

"Time for the Loooovvveeee song!" _Nopenopenopenope. _I attempted to escape the impending doom of slow-dancing, but a sudden wall of horse blocked me, the Centaurs forcing me kind of violently back towards Eldon, trying to get me to- Oh. Resume _NOPE_ mindset.

"Well, this is awkward." The son of Zeus spoke, before shuffling hesitantly closer and leaning over to me, whispering in my ear, my brain practically having a panic attack at the almost-contact. "If we pretend to dance for a while, I could try and levitate us out of the way." Nodding, I began to shuffle in what I seemed to think of as dancing, feeling a bit like a messed up penguin with a limp, but then Eldon grabbed my wrist and started dancing _with_ me, and my brain pretty much died. _Aiya is currently unavailable- please leave a message after the beep. _

"Aiya, you're freezing my hand." Snapping back out of brain-spasm mode, I whirled around to find frost cobwebbing away from my hand and up the son of Zeus's arm. Coughing slightly, I let go and shook the ice off my palms, attempting to compose myself. "Okay, I'm going to try flying." Warned Eldon. "You might want to hang on." Opening my mouth to reply, I let out a squeal and flung my arms around Eldon as we jolted suddenly into the air, my eyes squeezing shut in terror, practically latched onto the son of Zeus in fear, losing pretty much all regard for personal space.

"You can let go!" Releasing my grip suddenly, I fell heavily onto the ground, sprawling out onto the floor my hair proving a pretty useful curtain to hide my face, not wanting to face the fact that I had pretty much just suffocated Eldon by clinging to him. Way to make things more awkward, Aiya. I internally facepalmed, before picking myself up of the ground to see Adan leaning over me, the hat still pulled on over his dark hair as he smirked at me.

"Classy." The child of Hades laughed, before whirling around and speaking without turning around, stepping through a door in the corner, raising his hand into a salute that I could only see the back of.

"Night, Losers."

**A/N: Pathetic writing incoming. Wow, this chapter was such a fail. I challenge you to write something more failish than this. It would be hard. Also, just a question, so far, who's your favourite character that's appeared? I'm just curious! **

**Storm**


	10. Chapter 10: Blanket Burrito

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Percy Jackson, only the characters and plot.**

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself passed out on the floor, still in my party dress, with a pair of fake antennae stuck in my tangled hair. It seemed the Party Ponies had paid me a visit during the night. Sitting up, I found my clothes from the night before, folded neatly beside me, and I wasted no time in removing the gods-awful dress and getting back into some more comfortable attire. Then, running my fingers through my hair in a failed attempt to brush out some of the knots, I made my way outside, only to be met with a thin coating of slush that slicked the stone ground- the remnants of the snow I had created the night before. Trying not to skid on the slippy surface, I tiptoed over to where I could see Adan, sitting at a table, back in his regular outfit, dark coloured jeans and a leather jacket, the purple hat still pulled over his raven hair, scooping cheerios into his mouth, a glass of some dark-purpleish juice sitting beside him.

"Morning." I yawned, then plopped down beside the son of Hades, who looked up at me, blinked sleepily, then went back to his Cheerios. They must have been some pretty damn good Cheerios. Reaching across the table to pour myself some breakfast, I noticed the ominously coloured liquid that Adan was drinking, and paused in my pursuit of the fruit-loops to question the origins of the liquid.

"Is that some kind of death-juice or something?" The son of Hades practically choked on the juice, covering his mouth with his hand to stop himself from coughing it all over the table in laughter. Swallowing and coughing a few times, he gave me a look that was nothing but mocking, then explained.

"No. It's Ribena. It's a British thing." peering at the so called 'Ribena', I quickly darted out a hand, dipped a finger into his glass and tasted the juice, to be met with a blackcurrant flavour, which I processed briefly in my mind, before coming to a conclusion.

"It tastes awful." Adan swivelled around to face me, looking thoroughly offended.

"How dare you. I can't speak to you ever again." With that, the Demigod grabbed his juice, swung his legs over the bench, and sat with his back to me, the mock-hurt look that he shot over his shoulder practically making me collapse into a laughing fit onto the ground. He sat with his back to me for a few minutes, drinking his Ribena, whilst I finally managed to search out some Fruit-Loops, and wolfed down a bowl, before searching around for Eldon, who was absolutely nowhere to be seen. Reaching out, I poked Adan in the back, and asked him.

"Where's Eldon?" The son of Hades turned around and blinked at me, looking over my shoulder in confusion.

"I thought-" He cut himself off, proceeding to violently smack the palm of his hand into his forehead. "We should find him. If someone or something doesn't wake him up, he will sleep through anything." Standing up, the male Demigod began to walk off in the direction of the rooms, evidently looking for Eldon. I ran quickly after him, catching up and opening my mouth to question Adan's statement, but it seems that necromancy wasn't his only talent, and he guessed what I was going to say, speaking over me.

"I mean _EVERYTHING._ One of the days at Camp, his alarm broke, and he slept through an entire day. He missed Monday, and woke up on Tuesday. Do not underestimate Eldon's ability to sleep. It's freaking ridiculous." I blinked. I had been late for school a few times when it came to sleeping through my alarm, but a whole day? I decided that it would be best to find the son of Zeus before he slipped into a sleep-induced coma.

We found him on the floor of the room he was sleeping in. He seemed to have fallen out of his bed, and was wrapped in a duvet cocoon on the wooden floorboards. To put it simply, he looked adorable. Literally, like a puppy, snoring slightly and curling into the blanket. I turned to Adan.

"How should we wake him up?" As an answer, the son of Hades walked over to Eldon, raised his foot, and kicked him in the head.

Well, that was one way to do it.

The sleeping Demigod very quickly became an awake one, bolting upright, eyes wide with surprise, still stuck in his blanket-burrito, arms pinned to his sides, dark hair sticking up on one side of his head. His gaze darted across the room quickly, then landed on Adan, some form of recognition snapping back into his eyes.

"Thanks bro..." Yawning loudly, the son of Zeus moved as if to fall face first back into the floor, but Adan caught him, hauling him out of the duvet and letting him sprawl out onto the ground.

"No. You've slept long enough. Get up." there was a pause. "Up." More silence. "Get up right now or I'll shove my nunchucks-"

"OKAY I'M UP!" Eldon leapt to his feet like someone had hit him in the head with a defibrillator. Laughing to myself, I sauntered over to the two male demigods, who had initiated an intense staring match, and slung my arms around both of their shoulders, dragging them with me over to the door, trying to avoid them murdering eachother before we even got to the car.

"Come on! Lets find this car and get out of here before the Ponies start up Rave party version 2.0." Nodding in agreement, Eldon began to walk faster, grinning like a child who had just been presented with candy-floss.

"Yeah! I want to see the awesome ride that they've got me!" Adan was the only one who didn't seem excited. I think _'I hate Life'_ must have been his default setting. Bush, the Centaur with the grey and white fur from the day before, met us at the door, and lead us through the back of the abandoned Gym, outside into a fenced off area, where the sun streamed down from the sky, thin wisps of clouds scattering the sweep of blue, as the Party Pony motioned to a Silver Land-rover that sat in the area, a pair of pink fuzzy dice hanging from the window, the boot evidently loaded with necessary- and possibly some not so necessary- items.

"There she is!" Bush introduced us to the car. "All the stuff you need is in the back- the keys are in the engine, and there is enough petrol to last you a while!" Eldon was silently screeching over the car, and, the moment Bush finished speaking, he launched himself into the drivers seat, yelling out loudly.

"This is so awesome!" The moment he moved, I wasted no time in also yelling, throwing myself forwards into a run.

"Shotgun!" Adan let out a melodramatic groan, and practically flopped face-first onto the ground.

"Does that mean I have to go in the back?" Eldon nodded, and the son of Hades pointed aggressively at the pink dice as he climbed into the back of the car, sprawling out flat across all of the seats. "If I have to go in the back, the dice have to leave."

"Deal." Before Eldon could say anything, I agreed, and plucked down the dice, tossing them out of the window of the car. I figured that Adan would just be even grumpier than he already was if we left the dice, and that would be an impressive feat. Eldon waved out of the window of the car to Bush, calling out his thankyous to Bush, but a sudden thought struck me, and I leaned quickly out of the window, calling to the Centaur that waited outside.

"Wait! Do you have any way that I could contact my dad?"

"Yes, I do! Eldon, pass the girl a Drachma." I tilted my head as Eldon reached over and pressed a large, golden coin into my hand, motioning over to the wing-mirror. "Now, Ice-girl, you see the rainbows that the mirror makes, toss the Drachma in, and follow the instructions!" Hesitantly, I flipped the golden circle into the reflection, and drew back in surprise as it vanished, replaced by a mirror-like screen, that spoke in a calming voice.

"Who do you wish to contact?" I paused, then told the rainbow-screen my Dad's name.

"Marus Ernstson."

"You have five minutes." The screen flickered slightly, then changed, revealing an image of my Dad, standing in the kitchen, reading a book whilst cooking breakfast of some sort, still in his pyjamas, blasting classical music through the radio as he moved around the room.

"Dad?" I spoke hesitantly, and he stood up quickly, almost smashing his head off one of the open cupboard doors. He smiled widely, and moved quickly over towards the screen, waving enthusiastically at me, not seeming fazed by the fact that I had not only vanished for about a week, nor that I was floating in a rainbow in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh, Snowflake! Ég hélt að ég myndi heyra frá þér!" I rolled my eyes at the man on the other side of the screen.

"I thought we agreed to speak English?" I laughed slightly as he shrugged, and spoke again.

"Ég sagði aldrei að!" _I never said that!_ I translated his words in my head, then replied, flicking the image that floated before me playfully, watching as it rippled agitatedly.

"Þú ert virkilega heimskur." _You're really Stupid. _I laughed at him. "Svo þú veist að ég er að fara að tjalda?" _So you know that I'm going to camp? _I asked my dad, and he nodded, flicking the image back as I called him stupid.

"Chiron sagði mér áðan." _Chiron told me earlier. _At least he didn't think that I'd been murdered. "þú ert á leiðinni núna?" _Are you on your way now?_ I shook my head.

"Nei, en ég er að setja burt." _No, but I'm setting off. _Dad nodded, then touched his hand to the screen. I did the same, and, even though I couldn't actually feel him, I still felt comforted that he knew I was safe.

"Ég vil ekki vera að halda þér þá." _I won't be keeping you then. _He removed his hand from the screen, kissed it, then pressed it back. "Ég elska þig, Snowflake." _I love you, Snowflake. _Smiling at his nickname for me, I spoke back, just as the screen flickered out.

"Ég elska þig líka, pabbi." _I love you too, dad..._ Leaning back inside of the car window, I found Eldon and Adan gawping at me with looks of the most intense confusion I had seen in a long time.

"You were... your dad... Wha?" Eldon managed to spit out a random, jumbled stream of words, not able to form a proper sentence, until I realized the fact that he was referring to the fact that I had spent an entire conversation in a language other than English. I mentally face-palmed for not telling them earlier.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I lived in Iceland until I was about six. I can speak fluent Icelandic." There was a long, drawn out pause, until Adan spoke up from the back.

"Well, _now_ you tell us."

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if I got any of the Icelandic wrong, I literally sat there running it all through Google translate! So yeah, Aiya is Icelandic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter- I think it's the longest one yet! Don't forget to review!**

**Storm**


	11. Chapter 11: Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Percy Jackson, only the characters and plot.**

We met our first monster about an hour into the drive. Adan was flopped over the back seats of the car as Eldon drove along the Roman roads that were apparently invisible to regular mortals. I rolled the word around in my head quietly. 'Mortal'. The thought of being anything less than human was stark and startling to me, and I let a small shudder pass down my spine, clicking my tongue against my teeth the same way I did when I was frustrated or angry. I guess that the emotions that I was feeling was a tangled mess of the two, Frustrated that I didn't have the same amount of control over my powers that Eldon and Adan did, and Angry that my dad hadn't bothered to tell me that I was HALF FREAKING IMMORTAL earlier. Letting out a loud groan, I pressed my hands against my head and smashed my face off the air-bag holder, the realization finally sinking in properly for the first time. Eldon glanced across at me from where he was driving the car.

"It's pretty difficult to get used to, I know." he chuckled slightly. "You should have seen me when I first got to camp- I was an absolute wreck!" I gradually slithered back into a normal sitting position, then opened my mouth to question Eldon, but was unable to say anything as he cursed loudly and slammed his foot into the break, the car skidding to a halt, a loud thud sounding from the back of the car as Adan was thrown from his seat and down onto the floor. There were a few seconds of near silence, the only noise being out breathing and Adan's mutterings from the back as he picked himself up from the ground.

Thud.

The noise sounded from the roof of the car, as if something was stepping on it.

Thud.

Eldon's hands began to spark, slowly picking up his sword from beside his seat.

Thud.

I felt my hands begin to frost up, my heart fluttering in my chest like a caged butterfly.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

We all froze, sitting silently, waiting for the inevitable.

It all happened so fast. There was a sudden, earsplitting screech and a crash of noise, as a winged, scaled female-like creature slammed down onto the front of the car, throwing itself against the windscreen, screeching and slamming it's greenish-black wings against the glass, wiry black hair whipping behind it as it fixed us with dark, bloodshot eyes, its jaws distended as it screamed at us, trying to break into the car. Springing to his feet, Eldon shoved open the tough plastic hatch in the roof of the car and clambered out onto the roof, the creature's attention shifting back to the top of the car as it screeched again and scrabbled up the windscreen, landing back on the roof, where Eldon was standing. Finally having gotten to his feet, Adan also stuck his head out of the hatch, although how calm he seemed about the whole thing was slightly terrifying as he called out to the son of Zeus.

"Hey, bro, having trouble there?" The only response was the sound of feet thudding on the roof of the car and the heavy, ringing clang of metal as his sword slammed into the roof. Reaching up, Adan grabbed something and pulled, the creature's screams increasing in volume as the son of Hades pulled its leg downwards, its body smashing into the metal, thrashing wildly as Eldon swung his sword and detached its head from its body, the entire thing exploding into dust. Sitting curled up in my seat, I glanced up at where the demigod swung back in through the roof and landed in his seat, brushing the golden monster dust off his arms.

"Thanks bro, but I had it covered." Adan laughed disdainfully at Eldon's statement.

"Of course you did. That gods-forsaken thing would have knocked you right off the roof and you know it." Shaking his head to dislodge a peppering of golden flakes, he flopped back down into his seat and folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. Allowing myself to uncoil slightly, I brushed off the slight coating of frost that had started to cover my seat, and opened my mouth, only then realizing that my teeth had been clenched together. Dragging my knees up to my chest, I curled up and rested my head against the window of the car as Eldon sparked the engine back into life and continued driving, his eyes fixed straight ahead. I let my eyes close slightly as I sighed in realization.

_Eldon and Adan are fighters. They're trained for stuff like this. They know what to do and how to not get killed. But me? I'm a complete stranger! I have no idea what I'm even fighting, never mind how to fight it! _I curled myself further into my own protective ball. _I'm completely clueless! What am I even doing here. This whole life; it's all so- _

"Hey Aiya! It's getting a little chilly in here!" I opened my eyes quickly to find my hair dusted with snowflakes, a light coating of the stuff nestled on Eldon's head too. Smashing my head backwards against my car seat in exasperation, I let out an angry scream, covering my face with my hands and screaming in a muffled tone into the palms of my hands. "Umm, are you okay?" Eldon prodded me in the arm, but I reached out and slapped his had out of the way.

"No, No I'm not okay!" I removed my hands from my face, feeling tears begin to prick in the corners of my eyes. "I'm not ready for any of this! I can't fight harpies or carry a sword or kill things! I just want to go back to being normal, boring Aiya! I don't want to be sitting in the middle of a magic road in a magic car with magic people who are so much better than me at everything! I just want to go back home!" By now, the tears had escaped my eyes and were dripping unattractively down my face, so I smashed my head downwards and into my hands again, doubled over in the seat. A tentative hand reached out and touched me gently on my shoulder. Glancing upwards, I was surprised to see Adan, his hand reaching around my seat to pat my shoulder slightly.

"And you think that we didn't feel the same when we first got to camp?" The son of Hades glanced over at Eldon. "I was terrified to say the least, but we've both been training there since we were 10, so we've got the hang of all the monster fighting stuff. You should have seen me when I saw my first monster. I almost crapped myself." He chuckled awkwardly to me. "Seriously, it's okay to be scared, especially since we're going to have all sorts of stuff that we've never seen before coming after us. Who knows what kind of messed up creatures Asgard is going to throw our way." I couldn't help but find Adan's words soothing, and reached up to wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, before murmuring slightly.

"Thanks..." The only response I received was the sound of Adan flopping back onto the car seats.

It seems that there was only so much of being nice that he could take.

**A/N: Wow, I'm so bad at updating... I'm so sorry for being so inactive on fanfiction at the moment! I just have very little motivation, so please bear with me!**

**Storm**


End file.
